Second Chance. Changing the Past
by Neon Star
Summary: All of the former PR are dead except Billy and he now has a chance to fix that.


Disclaimer: I do not own the PR, Saban does. I just own the characters and powers of the first and the new PR. Do not use my characters or achieve this without my permission. Please R/R and I'll post up the next part. I hope you like it!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Have you ever wished you could change the past?  
  
Second Chance; Changing the Past  
  
I stood in front of the wall, my hand gently running over the names inscribed there. Memories of old friends, gone for a long time, were running through my head as I read the names. The first had among the names of my long ago age was Thomas Oliver. I remembered the young man, strong and shy, a great friend, a tool for evil until he let the light win. He had died during battle those many years ago, a few years after he had given his powers onto another. It still didn't seem right to me. He deserved peace, but poor Tommy never got it. My hand ran over another name. Jason Lee Scott, leader and best friend, a big brother to all who needed him and one of the best leaders. One of Zordon's prized warriors, along with the first. My best friend, my first friend in fact. He had died only a few years after the other, of a disease from the Gold Powers that he had once held. A disease that I couldn't cure. I turned away from that painful memory and into another as I read the next name. Kimberly Hart Oliver, dear friend and like a sister. She was what held everyone up after Jason's death. Then she herself had died of a broken heart. Having lost both her husband and her big brother within a few years. She had hidden that to the end. Oh, Kim, why did you do that? I wish you had turned to me for help. I pulled my mind away from that image and onto the next with the next name, Zack Taylor, dear friend. He could bring even the darkest times to a brighter way. He was of the happiest and yet he could hide his emotions well. He had been taken by a car crash. How? Because of a stupid drunk driver, a driver that was long dead, but had gotten off free except for a small fine! Then the next name, Trini Kwan Scott, first love and best friend. She had been the only one that could understand us all easily and helped us through it all, especially me. She had never once considered herself as more important then any of us. She had been the last, having died in her sleep at an old age of ninety, now she was reunited with her husband and family. I am glad you have rest now, Trini. My hand moved to the last name, my own. It didn't have a death date yet, but I knew that would not be that for long. My hand brushed over the other names. Rocky, Adam, Katherine, Tanya, Aisha, Justin, and the list went on and on. The Rangers I had known were gone, dead by one thing or another. Leaving me alone. And it hurt, more then anything else I have ever experienced in my long life. My hand returned to my name. William Craston, no it would not be long before my death date would be added to the cold wall, a memorial for all those that had gone before. My hand touched the names that went before them all, the very first Rangers of Earth. Sahen, murdered trying to save his friend, Drake, killed while trapping Rita in her tome, Luana, killed in battle trying to save her home, Evan, died at Luana's side trying to protect her, Artis, murdered trying to establish peace, and Conner, the last one left, like myself, had died as an old man longing for his friends, just like he was. But Conner had only outlived his own team, he had not outlived to see one after another his friends from three or so teams die this and that way. He had not lived to be nearly two hundred.   
  
Now I regretted going with Cestria. It had not worked out and I had returned home. But the waters on that far away world had slowed my aging that I seemed to be a man of eighty instead of my true age. I turned and walked slowly away, not looking back at the wall that honored the Earth Power Rangers.  
  
But something made me turn back, and I did, to find the wall glowing. A figure came from it, whiter then white, shining with the light of the stars themselves.  
  
"Hello, Billy," the figure said, before becoming less bright, but no less unreal.  
  
Finally I could see his face.  
  
"Conner," I whispered.  
  
"I thought you would remember me. Listen, I don't have much time. I just came to say, do you want to change this?" he asked, waving a hand over the names of my dearest friends.  
  
"Yes," I said softly.  
  
"Some are willing to give you a second chance to fix things," Conner said.  
  
"Who? How?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Can't say who, but as to how, take my hand and they'll do that work," he said and stretched his hand out to me.  
  
I thought it over, I couldn't believe it! But I had seen a lot of things I couldn't believe before. I knew I shouldn't mess with time, but my heart begged it of me. It hurt to live with that grief. This was my chance to fix things. My friends deserved better then what they got; I deserved better then what I got.  
  
"Of course," I said softly, and took his out stretched hand. Then the world exploded into light. 


End file.
